Lizzie High
by TheRenewed
Summary: Just weeks after the events of ‘The Lizzie McGuire Movie’, Lizzie and gang experience trails and tribulations while growing as a ‘teenager’ in their high school years.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1- "The Reunion"**

(Prologue)

My name is Lizzie McGuire. I am 15 years old and attend Hillridge High School. This is a journal of the past few weeks of my life. Why I am doing this?

Because I have to wonder what has happened. Ever since a class trip to Rome things have been different, and I mean different. Gordo, my best friend whom I've known like my entire life, likes me, and I mean 'really' likes me.

And I like him too. I just can't figure out what to do about it. And so we didn't talk. Miranda came in town and instantly realized what was going on. I talk to her, of course, I always do, but things haven't been right. School hasn't been right. Nothing has.

And Gordo is quiet. Why is he so quiet? I need him most right now: Someone to hold onto. And he's not there, and hasn't been for weeks. Why he is like this?

Miranda is okay. But she's not Gordo. I need him. I am desperately in love with him, but that doesn't scare me.

What does is not being with Gordo. But he doesn't know. He needs to know...and tonight, he will. This is when I tell him. Here and now.

It begins at this moment.

**All fades away to 'Present Time'. Lizzie stands in a courtyard in front of a large, openly elegant house. She knocks on the door. **

Mr. Gordon, in his usual, business-like manner, opens the door and greets Lizzie.

"Hello, Lizzie. I haven't seen you in a while".

(Animated Lizzie: "He knows, he has to. Everyone knows it now. Just what I needed...parental supervision".)

"Would you like to come in?" asks Mr. Gordon.

"Sure, thanks." She barely whimpers inside, clearly and obviously aware of how the man before her is reacting; like a cautious, observant predator.

(Animated Lizzie: "Why does Gordo's dad have to be a shrink? That's the last thing I need right now!")

"Something on your mind?" Mr. Gordon pondered. Lizzie, who was gazing at nothing in the hallway, suddenly snaps out of it and responds.

"No, I'm fine. Just fine..." She begins to trail. Her mood is quite frankly shattering. Mr. Gordon smiles and whispers in her ear.

"It's going to be all right. He misses you too".

Pulling back, Lizzie breathes a sigh of relief. She gives a 'thank you' look at Mr. Gordon and sits on a welcoming stool.

_(Animated Lizzie: "Whew!")_

"You know" began Mr. Gordon "let me get Gordo actually, and not keep you waiting".

"Thanks." And with that, she really, really meant.

In Gordo's bedroom, he was typing, as usual. It's what he always liked to do. Writing is something of an expression in Gordo's mind. It's what makes him alive, to feel free when life is giving him nothing but jail time.

When his dad knocked on his door, he shut off his monitor, as he always does when his parents knock, and spoke.

"Come in."

Mr. Gordon did. His posture instantly gave Gordo the goosebumps.

"I don't want to see her." He said in a very cold baritone, which came out strongly.

"Gordo..."

"Don't, Dad. Just don't. I don't have time-"

"Don't be a wuss, son. I know you do. My florist knows you do. So me a man and go get her."

His behavior slightly got Gordo off guard. He regained his own posture and glared back.

"Why are you acting this way?"

Mr. Gordon smiled. "Because if I don't...then you never will do anything about everything."

"Reverse psychology, huh?"

"I am more talented than Dr. Phil will ever be".

And with that, the duo left the dimly lit room and down the stairs.

She heard the creaks before anyone could. Lizzie got up, almost at the first step, and looked away.

Gordo and his dad walked down and for an instant said nothing and did nothing. As prudentially as he ever does, Mr. Gordon speaks first.

"I'll be leaving now."

A moment for the two. Neither looks at each other for a few seconds and just mope.

_(Animated Lizzie: "Say something! Say something!")_

"I missed you, Gordo." Lizzie said triumphantly. Gordo smirked and smiled back. "I remember when you said that years ago. When I went to high school."

"Yeah, I remember that" intrigued Lizzie. "I did miss you, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I missed you too."

They both look away again.

_(Animated Lizzie: "I don't know if he was being flirtatious or serious...but either way, I liked it!")_

"So what should we-"

Gordo's words are abruptly cut off when Lizzie kisses him, unleashing an urgent immense of clogged emotions. Their kiss isn't like before; this time it's passionate, deep, and powerful. They embrace each other.

Lizzie puts her hand on Gordo's check as she slightly pulls away. Gordo is at shock. His reaction is priceless. He can barely react!

"Lizzie..." Gordo tries to get a word out. "Don't, Gordo. Please?"

"Okay." Gordo smiles, vibrantly. The moment they've all been waiting for has arrived. They've internally and externally admitted that they like each other.

Gordo gives Lizzie a heartfelt look, then holds her hand and brings it up to his face.

"It's about time."

And with that, they kiss again. A moment caught in time, so needed by both parties that it could less forever.

An eternity.

_(Animated Lizzie: "Darn straight!")_


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Day

**Chapter 2- "The Next Day"**

When Lizzie woke up the next day she felt an insanely terrifying feeling in her stomach. Like an ache of some kind, but it only took her milliseconds to realize what it was: That she liked Gordo!

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _that_ in particular but at least it was official by some weird standards. She now knew that Gordo truly does like her and that the feelings she's been experiencing for months are valid.

It was a tremendous feat trying to keep all those emitting sensations built up like a butterfly trying to break it's cocoon. And when she was finally able to let go the conclusion was death defying. Lizzie felt like a new person in reality, and she wanted to make sure every minute of it counted.

Getting up and beginning her normal morning ritual (which included dancing and singing with her comb), she went down for breakfast unusually happy. And that is when she realized she would have to deal with 'parent control'. And not a second too late Sam and Jo appeared at her beckoning with eyes peered.

"Hi honey" squeezed Jo. Her taunting attitude and overly bombastic nature surprised even Lizzie. She was very curious to see what was going on...

"Uh, hi mom" said a very quiet Lizzie. She tried not to appear startled even though her positioning gave that away in an instant. Sam, sipping coffee suspiciously, garnered a peek.

"How's it going?"

_(Animated Lizzie: "Is that the best he's got? Heh!")_

"Hi dad."

"How was dinner last night? Roberta told me you and Gordo ate...alone."

"We didn't eat alone!!!" pleaded Lizzie. Then she retracted. "We did, but not like that!"

"Then like what?" eyed Sam.

"Like nothing!" gestured Lizzie.

A screeching sound came from upstairs. Piling down with roller-skates on; Matt plummeted downwards until it gave Jo a reason to leave Lizzie. Sam was still eying Lizzie when an arm gripped powerfully by Jo changed that.

"What are you doing, mister?" interrogated Jo.

"Ahh...nothing." Matt's face was pale as a whitened ghost.

"Don't give me that, Matt! I know when something's up so spill!" ordered Jo.

"Yeah, what she said." Finished Sam. Jo gave him an irritated look but didn't hesitate to proceed to Matt.

"I was just, eh, messing around." Jo sighed and took the shoes immediately off herself. Matt nearly fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ouch." Said Matt as he rubbed his toes. Throwing them in the closet, Lizzie saw this as an opportunity to escape but...

"LIZZIE!"

She stopped. Jo walked aggressively over to her daughter, and remarkably didn't lose a beat when Sam interrupted her 'walk'.

"Hey honey, Gordo's on the phone." Everyone stopped. Heck, even Matt gave an accelerative glance. Sam walked on by and was going to hand the phone to Lizzie when-

Jo took it right from him. "Hey!" screamed Lizzie. Sam and Matt looked utterly confused. "Is something wrong with the phone?" asked Sam.

"No. Something is wrong with the person wanting to use it" snickered Jo. She then took Lizzie's arm and ran them upsides and slide into Lizzie's room before slamming the door.

Sam and Matt were still at odds. "Women" sighed Matt. "Let's go watch some TV," said Sam excitedly. They walked off.

In Lizzie's room, Jo gently pushed her onto the bed. Lizzie was very concerned and a little mystified. Jo had her hand on the phone so no one could hear. She suddenly burst into a smile.

"Sorry for the theatrics Lizzie, but I had to do something or the boys would have gone nuts."

Lizzie's eyes widened.

_(Animated Lizzie: "Thank goodness! I could have died!")_

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Lizzie. "I was going insane over here!"

"Shush! Gordo might hear you," whispered Jo. Lizzie gave an 'oh' look and winked.

"So what are you going to do, Mom?" asked Lizzie with a slight edge. Jo gave a calming smile and put her arms around her daughter.

"Let you deal with it personally," said Jo. Lizzie couldn't believe this.

_(Animated Lizzie: "Did my mom just say that? Rewind!")_

"What do you mean...personally?" questioned Lizzie. "What I mean is that you can talk to Gordo and have some time with him...but if I catch you for a second doing anything beyond that you'll be so grounded, missy!" barked Jo.

Lizzie hunched. Jo hugged her daughter once more and prepared to leave before saying one last thing.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time, Lizzie. Have fun. Enjoy yourself. Gordo is a good guy. I trust him. It's going to be okay."

A sigh of relief and calmness filled the room. Like an enormously heavy weight lifted.

"Oh, and Lizzie?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Gordo's still on the phone."

Lizzie realized he has been waiting on the phone all this time! She quickly picks it up and shoves her mom out the door!

_(Animated Lizzie: "D'oh!")_

Complete and utter silence. Lizzie takes a moment to collect herself and then talks.

"Hey Gordo," said Lizzie into the receiver. Gordo immediately responded.

"How many times must I tell you...I hate girl talk!" said Gordo jokingly.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Gordo laughed. So did Lizzie. A moment.

"So...how was your night?" asked Gordo. "Terrible, just terrible..." began Lizzie, "I couldn't sleep an ounce."

"Really?" asked Gordo. Then he realized he was being too obvious, and rephrased it with "I mean...so, really?"

"Yeah. My stomach was hurting the entire night and everything."

"Really? Mine too."

Lizzie smiled.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Gordo. Lizzie thought about his for a moment.

"Well, for starters, we have to tell Miranda."

"Ah, do we have to?" whined Gordo. Lizzie freaked. "Of course we do! She has to know!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll tell her. Just as long as I don't have to listen to hours worth of girl talk, we can tell her."

"You're so good to me, Gordo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you soon." "Bye!" They hang up and Lizzie just becomes embroidered with joy.

At Gordo's house, in his room, he just smiles to himself and begins to get ready.

A few hours later, Gordo and Lizzie met up at Miranda's front porch. They would have 'greeted' themselves but Mr. Sanchez immediately, if not sternly, opened the door.

"Lizzie! Gordo! It's about time!" said Mr. Sanchez as he rushed the kids inside.

"Is there a problem?" said a fazed Gordo. "No, it's just the wife wants to go shopping. I'm trying to avoid her-"

"Oh, Edwardo..." began Mrs. Sanchez. Miranda's dad suddenly became spasmodic and ran to the other room while Mrs. Sanchez bumped into Lizzie and Gordo and in return greeted them.

"Oh, Lizzie and Gordo. It's so nice to see you guys again. You two look like SUCH a good couple!" gleamed Mrs. Sanchez.

Gordo gulped and Lizzie blushed. "We're not a couple! I mean, we, you know-," trailed Gordo. "Who said we were a couple?!" said Lizzie freakishly.

Mrs. Sanchez smirked. "Nobody..." Lizzie and Gordo gave themselves a very discerning look. "Let me get Miranda for you then. Oh Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo are here!"

"I'll be right down, mom!" yelled Miranda from upstairs as Lizzie and Gordo just nervously 'smiled' at Mrs. Sanchez, protruding an awkward silence until Miranda came down finally.

"Hey guys".

Lizzie and Gordo brightly grinned back at her, as did Miranda. Clearly everyone was happy to just be together again after all those uncomfortable weeks.

"I'll let you three be alone. Oh, Edwardo..." said Mrs. Sanchez as she left mischievously.

"It looks like you two are talking again," teased Miranda.

"Yeah, that's what we came here to tell you," began Lizzie.

Gordo just nodded. "A little help here, Gordo!" whispered Lizzie. "It's all yours, cupcake," said Gordo quietly as he padded her on the shoulder.

Lizzie moaned and went back to Miranda, who was obviously aware of the present scenario-taking place...but still wanted to play along and have fun.

_(Animated Lizzie: "Urgh! I hate it when Gordo acts like a girl! For someone who hates girl talk, he definitely seems like he would!")_

"Uh, Miranda, Gordo and I were talking last night and..." trailed Lizzie as she mumbled her speech patterns and stuttered.

"Yeah?" encouraged Miranda. "And we, you know, were talking and..." Lizzie couldn't get it out.

"And?" asked Miranda teasingly. "Well, you know what happens, and stuff," said Lizzie. She stomped on Gordo's foot and he blurted out "Yeah, stuff sure happens!"

Lizzie gave him a pressuring look but Gordo just shrugged as Miranda finally gave in and giggled.

"I know you guys are going out," she said almost like it hurt to stop this game of Lizzie speaking miserably.

"You do?" said both Lizzie and Gordo, whom both shocked themselves at the statement.

Miranda laughed. "Yeah, I kinda do. So does everyone else, including my florist," smirked Miranda.

"Hey! So does my dad-"Gordo suddenly cut himself off when he realized the 'true' situation. "Very funny, Miranda."

Lizzie was puzzled, but regained stance. "So...what happens now?" she asked.

"We go to the mall," said Miranda. Lizzie and Gordo looked confused. "Don't you guys wanna go..."

"Yeah, of course we do!" stammered both Lizzie and Gordo whom again gave themselves odd glances.

_(Animated Lizzie: "Why is this happening? We are physic now?")_

"Doesn't...us...make you..." began Lizzie. "Feel odd?" asked Miranda. "Nope. I knew you guys had a thing for each other since the fourth grade."

Lizzie blushed. Gordo grew a giant smile and giggled then was suddenly hit on the arm by Lizzie whom obviously didn't find that amusing.

"I'm just glad you two found yourselves," said Miranda wholeheartedly. They all grinned and hugged.

"So the Three Amigos aren't going anywhere?" asked Lizzie.

"Nah. They never will," said Miranda happily and they all laughed.

"So...when are we going to the mall?" asked Gordo. At that exact moment Mr. And Mrs. Sanchez walked in.

"Now," said Mr. Sanchez in defeat. His wife smiled. The trio laughed.

"Looks like female dominance triumphs once again," said Gordo sarcastically. Mr. Sanchez gave him a 'very funny' look as they all left the house and to the car.

Minutes later, the Sanchez's let the trio spend some much needed time alone to roam the mall and have some fun.

In the food court, they ordered some cheeseburgers, fries, and cokes and found a table. They eat so fast and eagerly that it looked like carnivores feasting on their prey.

"Good burger," said Gordo as he jumbled a large pile of meat in his mouth.

"Not that attractive though," smirked Miranda as Gordo had mustard all over his face.

Lizzie giggled and picked up a napkin. "Here, let me get that," as she whipped it off his face. The two didn't realize what they were doing until Miranda looked at them evilly.

"Oops," said Lizzie.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Just keep the kissy, mushy stuff at home and not at school," reminded Miranda.

"Oh, right. I forgot!" remembered Lizzie.

"What?" asked Gordo?

"School! How are we going to re-act at school, Gordo!" stammered Lizzie.

"Uh...like we always do?" gestured Gordo.

"Umm...hello! We're like, you know-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Gordo.

Lizzie blushed. Miranda laughed.

"Way to keep it under the radar, Gordo," joked Miranda.

Gordo just shrugged. Lizzie began saying "What I mean is that how are we going to be- you know- at school?"

"Like we always do," said Gordo in a sweet monotone. Lizzie didn't buy it.

"But what about Kate?" asked Lizzie?

"What about her?" said Gordo?

"Gordo! If she finds out we're, you know, dating- she might ruin us for the entire school year," squealed Lizzie.

"So I'm not good enough-"began Gordo. He was soon cut off with Lizzie's loving demeanor. "Of course not. It's just-"

Gordo realized what was going on and put his hand on Lizzie's flagging and sweating palm. "It's going to be okay, Lizzie," he said with a comforting smile.

Surprisingly, that gave Lizzie the re-assurance she needed as she smiled graciously at him. Gordo returned the favor.

"Yeah, and if Kate or anybody else bugs you, I got your backs." Said Miranda.

Realizing that Miranda was trying to re-join the conversation, Lizzie and Gordo laughed with her and nodded.

"Oh, look, it's the nastiest couple of the year: Lizard and Gor-freak."

The trio's smiles soon faded. They turned around, slowly with an aching pain, and saw Kate and her bickering friends laughing casually.

"Great. The Devil's Triad has arrived," snickered Gordo.

Kate scowled at him. "You guys look so cute...like not!"

"You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend, and Lizzie does," charged Miranda.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Since news travels slow in Dorkworld, let me be so kind and explain it for you: Ethan and I are going out. He asked me days ago and I happily accepted."

Kate acted like a princess. This really pained Lizzie and gang.

"Obviously," began Gordo "since he was the only one who didn't have to get binoculars just to see your large head," finished Gordo angrily.

Kate gave him a harsh look. "See you at school, losers! I'm sure everyone will want to know this year's most awful couple!"

She left. Gordo and Miranda just rolled their eyes and went back to their food. Lizzie was still.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" asked Miranda. She came back to reality and shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really." Gordo eyed her suspiciously.

_(Animated Lizzie: "I can't believe Ethan is dating Kate! It's an outrage! A crime! Wait a second...does that still mean I have feelings for Ethan?")_

Lizzie pondered. Gordo was still looking at her mysteriously, but Miranda broke the tension.

"I can't believe she's still a dirk. I thought she was actually nice to you guys in Rome."

"So was Ethan," began Gordo.

"Ethan??? What about Ethan???" asked Lizzie urgently?

"_Exactly_," said Gordo with a sigh. Lizzie realized how the situation was unfolding and gulped massively.

_(Animated Lizzie: "Oops! This is sooo not good!")_

The trio sat, not speaking a word. Something was definitely up.

And it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3 Time Before Bed

**Chapter 3- "Time Before Bed" **

The group didn't talk much after that incident. They eat without much subterfuge and caroused the many mall sanctions while not saying a word.

Miranda was still deciding on how to react to dealing with Lizzie and Gordo as a couple (perhaps the situation with Ethan escalated events), Lizzie was thinking about Ethan and if she truly does still like him, and Gordo was upset that he is still second-in-command when it comes down to the pretty boys.

Their silence only lasted a few hours when the Sanchez's found them and took them home. They asked if Lizzie and Gordo wanted to stay the night but both came up with horribly weak explanations for why they couldn't. And somehow, Miranda took this well. She knew they needed time to figure things out and knew in the end she'd be thanked for it.

Arriving home, Lizzie skipped the 'family entourage' and went straight to her room to think. During that time she looked over photos of her with Gordo and Miranda, realizing how much she loves them in her life. She particularly reminisced about her pictures with Gordo; that spanned her entire lifetime.

Then she became sad. Not because of the pictorial events presented to her, but that she knew dead on that she'd be having an enormously more fun time if Gordo were here to share the photography with. Lizzie thought to herself of how the many ways Gordo would act to each picture, his sarcastic remarks and his sweet and naturalistic undertone.

And for a moment she almost cried but realized something incredibly important:

_(Animated Lizzie: "He's not dead, you goof! Talk to him! Call him! Do something, this is boring!")_

Lizzie snapped out of it. She got up, picked up her phone, and dialed his number. Almost conveniently, it rang just as she was dialing the digits.

It was Gordo. Lizzie smiled and for an instant almost giggled. Answering the phone, her introduction was admirably dull ("Hello?") but her tone was overly boisterous- like she was waiting all day.

The response was neutral. All it took was Gordo to say, "Hey, it's me", and it just lit up Lizzie's mood. She sat at the edge of her seat, and replied back.

"I'm so sorry about before, you know-"Lizzie began but Gordo quickly cut her off.

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter."

And with that, the entire day that would've been wasted on pretend mourning was changed. The issue at hand was thrown out of the window, dissed like a piece of garbage, and for the entire afternoon, from 1:00PM to 6:00PM, when dinner was served and they both had to leave, all they did was talk.

They discussed the pictures, as clearly Gordo had some too that he kept dear. They would log onto AOL when their parents became anxious and swap photographs, reminisce about old times and how fun it was. Lizzie let Gordo ramble on about his filmmaking, and Gordo let Lizzie do the same for her make-up and girl troubles.

They talked about school, gossiped about rumors and kids, named their favorite and least favored teachers, and just basically talked about anything that seemed prudent at the moment. But it wasn't the context of the discussion. It was the concept. These two entirely different people got along so well for reasons not even they could probably understand.

When it was bedtime, and they both had to stop wasting 'valuable minutes' according to Sam, it was something they both didn't want to do. Snuggling under the covers, both Lizzie and Gordo spent every lasting second chatting it up, not wanting to leave the phone or each other's voice.

After Gordo hung up (Lizzie told him desperately that she didn't want to be the first one), she glimmered and smiled like someone who just spent the best day of their life and did it well. Putting her phone back on the host, Lizzie cuddled up in her blankets and fell asleep one very happy girl.

Meanwhile, Gordo couldn't even close his eyes. He was too anxious, far too nervously excited about how his day transpired. For him, his relationship with Lizzie was nothing sort of complicated.

He knew from his most dated memory that he saw Lizzie as more than just a 'friend', but it wasn't until 7th Grade, when he consoled her at a library, that he smoothly told her his real feelings. And even those weren't blatantly honest. Back then he didn't see her as a girlfriend, but as someone he always liked to spend time with. He couldn't even explain it to himself, but what he liked most is that when he did see Lizzie; he didn't have to.

It wasn't until the year later when he saw her dating, kissing another boy, that those feelings multiplied. If he didn't understand his longing for Lizzie before, he sure enough didn't then. For him it was ever-so confusing, but when he talked to her at the library, how ironic, he felt the urge to tell her how he felt. Nothing happened only because Gordo knew he didn't know anything about everything. He was still confused. Did he like Lizzie as more than a friend?

Either way, telling this to her, while he wasn't even sure, wasn't a good thing to due in her mental state. So he waited. And boy did he wait. Every day since then it gradually became evident that Gordo was beginning to 'like, like' his best friend.

And if he thought that was the end, he was dead wrong. It just begun at that stage, and for months on afterward he would have to deal with the awkwardness that came after the realization. He felt differently around her, more aware of himself and his hygiene, and how he was acting. He wanted to impress Lizzie, and for a while he thought he was.

When the stress became too much, he decided it was time, with all those years and sensations building up to a defining halt. He decided that, as the school year ended in which he would soon enough begin entering high school, it was the right time to tell. He was far too shy to do it with actual communication, so he wrote a long passage, which he eventually erased and intended to fix when Lizzie read his rough cut.

He didn't know she found out and actually saw it. He kind of realized when Lizzie kissed him on the cheek one time, at a photograph session, but he just brushed it off, saying he had to go to the bathroom. When he arrived back to see Lizzie, he just changed the topic when she began to start it. He hated himself for it, but his reluctance to step away from the shadows was too great.

And in a way, he's still at the point. Some time has passed since then, where he tried to remain oblivious, even to the people that most certainly knew, and he thought it worked, even though he hated himself greatly for it. It wasn't until Lizzie gave him that kiss, in Rome, at the hotel roof, that he knew he couldn't hide any longer.

But, like many times before, his plan failed. He was still incredibly nervous about the situation, and afterwards, even in Rome, he tried to avoid it. It wasn't until Lizzie made him face his demons just days ago that he knew all this time him hiding was pathetic. He should have told her a long time ago.

With that, he knew he was tired. He shut off his lights, crept into bed, and realized that his uneasiness and feelings of loneliness would be forever gone.

He had a chance to start anew, and spend that time with the person he cared so much about.

Drifting asleep himself, finally, he smiled and couldn't wait to start a new day.


	4. Chapter 4 Growing Pains

**Chapter 4- "Growing Pains"**

As the sun rose, so did Lizzie. Getting up rather earlier than usual, she got dressed, danced with her comb, and had breakfast.

Successfully avoiding parental control, and bratty younger brother danger, she walked to the bus, meeting up with Miranda and then Gordo. She actually hated, for the first time ever, meeting Miranda first. Only because she knew she couldn't give Gordo the good morning greet she really wanted, and she knew deep inside that Gordo felt the same way. How did she know? She can't explain it, but she knows.

Chatting like usual, their time together was interrupted when a convertible pulled up, a very expensive looking one, and beeped at the trio. Oddly looking to their back, the astonishment on their faces was bedazzling.

It was Kate. Driving the vehicle WITHOUT a guardian or parent. Inside was Claire, so typical, and some friends that even Miranda, the 'know girl', didn't recognize.

"Hell has _just_ froze over," commented Gordo with a dire pain in his voice.

"And we're stuck deep inside it," agreed Miranda. As Kate stopped, she gave the gang a look so cocky and arrogant you'd have to take ten steps back to see it.

"Hi guys! Like my new ride?" asked Kate with a sarcastic wit.

"No," responded all three at the same time.

"Oh well, thought you ought to be the first to see it!" said Kate.

"I'm so excited," said Gordo sarcastically.

"You should be, because now I can meet Ethan even earlier than before...than tell everyone about your secret romance. See you later."

She drove off with a largely ignited thrust of the engines that left skid marks that could be traced miles long.

"I don't believe, I just don't believe it!" screamed Lizzie.

"Seeing is believing," gestured Gordo.

"How come she has a car? I don't understand!" asked Lizzie.

"Cough- she's a year older than us- cough," implied Gordo as Miranda laughed teasingly.

"So? How come she gets a car??? I can't even drive yet, not to mention actually owning one!" explained Lizzie.

"Well, there are rumors..." began Miranda. Both Lizzie and Gordo looked at her strange.

"What?" said Lizzie. "Tell me." "Do tell," began Gordo "I haven't heard any of those in quite some time."

Lizzie playfully hit Gordo on the shoulder and glared back at Miranda. "C'mon Miranda or we're going to be late for the bus! Spill!" yelled Lizzie with anticipation.

"I kind of heard that..." Miranda started to trail again.

"Just say it!" admitted Gordo with a tinge of excitement hinting at his tone.

"I heard a rumor that Kate has had sex," finished Miranda nervously.

Lizzie didn't speak. Gordo began to cough and choke. The two couldn't get around it.

"Sorry. Should have warned you," apologized Miranda.

"That would have helped," gulped Gordo as he tried to regain power in his throat.

"I..." Lizzie couldn't speak. She was too shocked. "How could Kate Sanders have had sex???" shouted Lizzie.

"Calm down, you're going to attract attention!" pleaded Miranda.

"I'm dumbfounded. I can't...I don't...how-"

Gordo tried to explain.

"Technically, she is a year older than us, sixteen going on seventeen, and technically, we're in high school, and technically, people our age do that sort of stuff-"

"I got it!" complained Lizzie. She was still enamored, but suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a second...does that mean Ethan-"

Miranda and Gordo's eyes widened.

"Don't finish that statement, please, I beg you!" pleaded Gordo loudly.

"I never thought of that before," admitted Miranda earnestly.

At that moment, a bus passed them by, as the trio was still thinking about this shocking revelation. Miranda was the only one that took notice.

Lizzie began to think out loud. "Wait a minute, so if Kate is older, what about Ethan? He has always been like really tall-"

"Yeah, he has. I always thought it was genetics, but possibly it could be-" began Gordo.

"Ah, guys," started Miranda.

"I mean, if he's also a year older than everybody else, like Kate, does that mean-"said Lizzie, cutting Miranda off.

"Guys!" said Miranda, trying to intervene. Gordo continued.

"What does it mean, Lizzie?" asked Gordo.

"I don't know. All I do know is that if we don't hurry we're going to miss the buss."

"Good point, Lizzie. We should get going," agreed Gordo.

As the two began to walk, they looked at Miranda, who was furious.

"What is it, Miranda?" asked both Lizzie and Gordo at the same time.

"Ah, nothing. I think we should walk to school, though," advised Miranda.

"Why?" questioned Gordo.

"Just...never mind," finished Miranda. Just shrugging, the two followed.


End file.
